The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to refreshing a transaction screen.
In the context of database processing, a transaction is a set of actions that either commits (i.e., all the actions occur) or aborts (i.e., all the actions are undone). In many systems, a user can create a transaction by viewing and providing data for the transaction in a transaction screen (displayed on a display device, e.g., a computer monitor) using a keyboard, mouse, or other data entry devices. Over time, the data displayed on the transaction screen may become invalid or incorrect as a result of other processes that are occurring at the same time.
To update the displayed data, users can manually trigger a screen refresh, for example, by clicking on a refresh button that is included as part of the transaction screen.